


Teasing can do nothing good to a girl

by KittyRed28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x12, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Dean wears a suit, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Bunker Library, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, thigh humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRed28/pseuds/KittyRed28
Summary: Dean and Y/N are spending the evening at a fancy event. They can't stop teasing each over all night long. What happens to that tension when they get back to the bunker?Dean wears the fancy blue suit from 7x12(the episode where he goes back to 1944 to kill Chronos and meets Eliot Ness.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 8





	Teasing can do nothing good to a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was on my SPN rewatch (since I don't remember much of what happened before season 10) and watched 7x12. I just couldn't stop thinking about that blue suit Dean wears when he goes back to 1944. I just wanted to write a headcanon at first but well, I got carried away and decided to write the whole thing I guess.  
> I'm french so English is not my mother tongue. I did my best but I'm sorry if you find any grammar errors.  
> Enjoy!

Dean and Y/N were at a fancy evening event. The kind of event where you sip Champagne all night while talking to famous and/or rich people. But they were actually on a hunt. There were supposed to blend in, look like any rich couple at that event and casually ask a few questions to a certain art dealer they suspected to be a Wiccan. But they got their answer pretty quickly and thought they could continue their research in the morning. For now, they wanted to enjoy the evening since things like these didn’t happen much often.

Dean had wanted to wear that same suit he wore when he went back in 1944 to kill Chronos, the god of time. Dean has always loved to dress up, that’s no secret. And going to an event like was the perfect occasion. Especially since he knew how wearing this suit made Y/N feel.

Dean and his girlfriend have been teasing each over all evening long. They stared into each other's eyes while listening to some people they don’t know ramble about a young artist they like.

They happened to end up on the dancefloor at some point, slow dancing. They were glued to each over, hips so close. Dean wandered his hands down on her hips. He was expecting to move his hands away but surprisingly she let him wander his hands slowly. That's the moment he realized that, under that thin dress she wore, she wasn't wearing anything.

"You naughty little girl. Can't wait to take back home" he whispered in her ears. She was proud of the effect this little trick had on him. Oh, the night she was going to spend with him. After saying that, he let her go and decided to go get a drink and talk to some people, leaving her wanting him on the dancefloor. She felt so cold, almost naked, without his hands around her. But Dean wanted to tease her too. He wanted to make her wait. Make her crave him.

After the party was over, they got back to Dean's car and went home. She tried to put her hand on his thigh while he was driving but he gently moved her away, smiling at her. He just didn't want her to get anything yet. But she couldn't stop staring at him with that fancy suit on. She couldn’t stop thing about tearing it apart at the moment. She felt so lucky to be his girlfriend. She knows he can have all the ladies he wants but he chose her and she could still not believe it.

Her thighs rubbed slightly against each over. She tried not to be too obvious but he noticed. His girl was right next to him, thighs clenching, her hand to her mouth, biting her lower lip. How could he not notice how she was feeling?

Once inside the bunker, they jumped at each over's mouth, their kiss so hungry. But Dean didn't want to give her what she wanted right away. Of course not. He pulled away from her lips but she whined, trying to grip his shoulders but his hand was pushing her back. She felt confused until he decided to speak.

"I am going to sit in the library. I'll wait there for you. Could you please bring me a drink?" She was so upset. She wanted him so bad. What was he playing? "Come on princess, you know which one". Her head was so clouded with want, she didn't talk back. She went straight to the kitchen and found his favorite whiskey and poured him a glass, without, of course, forgetting about the ice.

She started to walk back to the library, only to find Dean sitting back on a chair, his jacket laying nicely on the table next to him, and his blue vest opened. Y/N got shivers down her spine looking at him like that.

She handed him the glass and looked right into her eyes as he took it. Without staring away, he ever so slowly brought the drink to his lips, taking a sip of it before licking his lips and putting the glass on the table. All of that tension, Y/N couldn't wait anymore, she needed him. She straddled his lap, not realizing how fast her movement was while doing so, and brought her lips to his. She moaned, finally getting some contact with him. He kissed her back tenderly, putting his right hand on the back of her head.

She could taste the whiskey on his lips. It was addicting. She ran her hand on his torso, working on unbuttoning his vest. He was definitely wearing too many clothes according to her. She pulled her lips away from him, gasping for air. They were both out of breath, but she could finally see what she was doing with her hands. She opened that vest and started to loosen his tie to unbutton his white shirt. She started to grind against his crotch, making them moan in unison. "Fuck" she gasped out. She managed to undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt before she gave up, grinding what she could to get some relief. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and panting. Dean smiled at her and chuckled. She got back to herself and slowed down.

"My naughty girl forgot to wear panties today, huh?" His hands trailed over her thighs, under her thin dress, making her squirm. He roamed his hands on her hips, caressing her skin up, and then down, touching her soft ass. "Such a slut for me. You want me so bad, huh?"

"Yes", she hissed as he neared dangerously the inside of her thighs.

"I want to hear you tonight, baby." He drew a finger along her folds, sliding from her slick hole to her clit. She couldn't help but moan. She was so sensitive by now.

"Please", she begged, out of breath. "Please, Dean, please", his finger going back and forth on her slit, drawing her wetness to her clit, occasionally making little circles around it.

"Remove that dress for me, will you?". She didn't want him to stop but she needed more. She ended up wanting and frustrated, again, getting off of his lap to stand up. Her legs were trembling. She stared right into his eyes, letting that beautiful soft dress slid down her hips so slowly. He wanted to tease her. Fine. She could play that game too. She walked back to him, only wearing her high heels and got back to her former position.

"Happy, now?" She whispered to his ear.

"Almost." He kissed her lips with lust. This time he was hungry too. His hands grasped her hand, caressed her back, groped her ass. She felt like he was everywhere. But he still wasn't giving her what she wanted. She was so horny her head felt like it was spinning.

"Dean, please, I need you once and for all" she was grinding herself again.

"Oh princess," he chuckled. "Please, take what you want. Do what you please." He was going to keep playing cocky. Alright. She was going to take what she wanted. She sat on his right thigh, brought her lips to his again, and moved her hips back and forth on his still clothed thick thigh. She was so wet, he could feel her juices run on his skin, through his pants. That view made him roll his eyes and grunt lowly. "Y/N…”

For the first time this evening, the roles were switched: she was the one teasing him. But unlike him, she had a heart and decided to help him. As she was getting herself off, she kept rocking her hips on him she palmed his crotch. Taken by surprised, he groaned. He was so lost in his lust looking at her eyes, her body, he didn't notice her hand moving to his lap. She undid his zipper and took his cock out.

"What should I do now, baby?" She managed to ask him as she was panting, smirking at him.  
"Touch me," he said, looking her into her eyes. She started stroking him but too slow to his taste. He decided to motivate her and brought his right hand to her pussy, caressing her through the wetness. He moaned to all of that juice running on his fingers and she almost screamed at that sudden touch on her clit.

"Oh Dean" she called, her hips going faster. She was desperate. But Dean thought right, her hand on his cock got faster right after his touch. He knew she craved more so he started teasing her entrance. “Come on, finger me, I need it” rocking her hips to get his fingers in. She slowed down as he pushed them both in. He knew she could take it. She twisted her hand on his length and he slipped his fingers all the way up to his knuckles. She breathed out heavily at that, not realizing she had stopped breathing for a second. He curled exactly where to make her moan. “Again, I’m so close!” She asked. That’s when they both tried to chase their orgasm. She was rocking her hips up and down on his fingers as he curled them every other time and she jacked him off exactly how she knew he liked it, her hand tight around him.

“Dean, dean” she started chanting like a mantra. “Make me come” she repeated a few times before getting sloppy, her hips losing their rhythm, alternating between making circles and ride his fingers. Her hand on him got loose and slowed down, focusing on her own sensations. He curled his finger particularly hard this time, rubbing his thumb on her clit fast as she moaned loudly, saying his name. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, moaning and panting. He helped her ride her orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure as she didn’t have any strength left in her body to move anymore. She took a few seconds to recover and got back to him. “Thank you.”

“Anything, princess. Now, will ya?” she understood what he meant by that and got off his lap to kneel between his legs. That’s when she realized the wet spot she had left on his thigh, gasping when she saw she ruined his pants. “Dirty little slut,” he smirked. She was actually proud of the mess she did. She started stroking him again and then quickly took him in her mouth. He grunted and threw his head back to the feeling of her warm and wet mouth. She knew was already close earlier, before she came. He won’t last long for sure.

She swirled the tip of her tongue on the underside of his head as he cursed. “Fuck. Such a good girl for me” he praised her with a low voice. Then she finally started to bob at a rather quick rhythm. His right hand went to rest of the back of her head, gripping her hair tight. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips a little. “Y/N” he was panting heavily, completely lost in pleasure. She ran her tongue right on his slit, making him groan as he came into her mouth. She tried to swallow all of his thick cum down her throat but there were so much. She moaned around his girth as he was twitching on her tongue. The vibration of her moan made him grunt one last time.

She pulled away from his softening cock, recovering her breath as she looked at him, smiling. Getting up, she bent over him, circling her arms around his shoulders and said “I’m going to take a shower now and then I’ll join you to bed. Okay?”

“I hope we didn’t wake Sam,” he told her with a smirk.

“Wait, you told me he went out on a case this afternoon with Eileen. What are you…“ Her voice faded as he smiled mischievously. She stood back, picking up her dress on the floor as she was still completely naked.

“Well, they were supposed to go, yes.” He looked down.

“Yes, I already know that.” He said, cutting him mid-sentence.

“But that hunter who called us about this case, he called back right when we were going out, saying that he took care of it” he explained.

“Oh. And you never thought about letting me know about that fact? You do realize we just had sex in the middle of the library? Sam could have walked by! And he probably heard us.” He was still smiling like a kid proud of his prank. “I won’t be able to look at him tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

“Come on, I know that turns you on.” He said, tucking himself back in and zipping his pants. He got up and hooked his arms around her, looking her in the eyes.

“Exactly. That’s why you should have told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
